


Le Paon Bleu (Peacock!Nathaniel AU)

by DJKiske



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I hate that I took so long on this fic, Le Paon!Nathaniel, Super Hero Nathaniel, but i hope you guys enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKiske/pseuds/DJKiske
Summary: My interpretation of how Nathaniel's Paon Bleu would be introduced in the show.I decided to break my silence from the ML fandom to post this story.





	Le Paon Bleu (Peacock!Nathaniel AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Love_Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Reading/gifts).



> I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH to I_Love_Reading, this took me forever. But I finally got the confidence to write it out and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Monday, the bane of any student's existence. At College Dupont it was no different. There were yawns, groans and lots of complaining, the usual as far as everyone was concerned. Ms. Bustier was in her usual stride, continuing with her lesson on the elections and how the vote for president works in France. This pretty much fell on deaf ears with Nino and Ivan having fallen asleep at their desks. Suddenly a scream was heard from outside the classroom. This caused most of the class to jump minus Ivan who at this point hadn't budged in about 30 minutes. Nino was instantly awoken by the scream. Suddenly they heard a bunch of pieces of surgical sharp paper flying and sticking themselves into the window and wall of the classroom. Then an evil laugh could be heard. It was an akuma.  
Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and Chloe all looked towards each other and nodded springing into action. While the class was distracted by the Akuma, all 5 of them slipped out of the classroom. None of this was lost on Nathaniel who had at this point seen all 5 slip out of class. It was maybe a minute or two later that he saw the unmistakable silhouettes of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Jade Turtle and Volpina. He thought about why they would all leave at the same time. He shrugged off the thought and saw the fight happening outside.  
He figured he should help, he could almost feel the brooch in his bag begging to be used.  
He had never transformed in public and had never actually taken on an akuma before. He had tested the weapon out and had figured out that he can summon it back just by holding his hand out.  
He went to the window of the class seeing the paper based akuma stick Queen Bee and Volpina to a nearby building with what looked like paper mache. Soon, Jade Turtle came to attempt a rescue and was stuck to the wall nearby. Nathaniel knew it was time, he needed to help somehow. He slipped out of class hopefully unnoticed by Ms. Bustier and the rest of the class and he quickly ran to the boys bathroom and let Duusu fly out of his backpack.  
“S-so are we going to help them Nathaniel?” the little kwami says sniffling, flying out of the bag. Nathaniel saw that Duusu was watching another one of his soap operas on Nathaniel’s phone. Nathaniel grabs the peacock shaped brooch from his backpack pinning it to his jacket.  
“I think we have no choice. Duusu, spread your wings!”  
Nathaniel felt the still-strange feeling of being transformed from regular Nathaniel, to becoming, Le Paon Bleu. He looked down seeing his thrift store shoes and grape jeans transform into his skin tight blue suit. After verifying he was in his mask and that his hair changed style enough to hide his identity, he left the bathroom checking for no one else out in the central courtyard. Nervously he took a breath and began to run picking up some speed. He grabbed his weapon, a peacock themed war fan from the back of his belt scarf and closed it throwing the sharp feather shaped end into a nearby wall, it jammed itself in and he used it as a step to boost himself up onto the roof. He reaches his hand out, and through magic the fan flew out of the wall and back into his hand. He catches it, albeit with a slight bit of a sting from the speed.  
He looks out across the street seeing that now all 5 of Paris’ heroes had been paper mache’d to a wall on the roof of a building neighboring the college. He heard a female voice say,  
“Haha, I Mz. Papercut, have defeated all 5 of you. I will take those miraculouses as my trophies.” Nathaniel turned to see a woman floating in the air wearing what looked to be a ball gown made of newspapers holding a magic notebook. She was moving towards the 5 trapped heroes. Nathaniel decided to expand his war fan and throw it towards the paper villainess. It whizzed by her face missing her by a few inches but it got the attention her attention. The fan came back like a boomerang and he caught it. He suddenly got a burst of confidence from the adrenaline, saying,  
“The only trophy you’re getting is a certificate of buttkicking authenticity from yours truly.” From across the street, he can hear groans from Ladybug and Queen Bee and a holler from Jade Turtle.  
“That was pretty bad dude! ”  
“Oh come on! They can’t all be winners.” Nathaniel says  
“Young fool, the only place you’ll end up with that kind of confidence is in tomorrow's obituaries.” He sees the villainess open her notebook and start to shoot razor sharp papers towards him. He ducks out of the way, deflecting a few with his fan and using his surprisingly expert footwork to speed towards the other heroes.  
‘Guess those ballet lessons paid off.’ He thinks to himself. He closes his fan making it a perfect wedge and throws it full force across the street into the pile of paper mache, which at this point had engulfed the other heroes up to the neck. The fan stuck itself in just the right spot between Jade Turtle and Volpina giving enough of a crack for them to force the paper mache to rip open causing all 5 of the heroes to fall out onto the rooftop.  
“Curses! You will be mine blue one!” He sees her rear up another attack. Just as Nathaniel starts to dodge the incoming volley of papers, he hears Ladybug yell,  
“Lucky Charm!” He looks in time to see a red and black spotted bucket appear out of nowhere. This distraction caused his foot to get hit with one of the papers causing him to trip and fall off the roof of the school. He knew he was about to hit the ground hard and was preparing for the impact, when he felt something break his fall. He looked to his catcher, seeing a head of blonde hair and a black mask. It was Queen Bee.  
“Best be careful there Indigo.” She says setting him down and patting his head smiling.  
“Oh... uhm thanks.” Nathaniel says scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“Hey, as cute as you two are down there, we could use some help.” Jade Turtle says using his shield to block the incoming salvo of papers.  
“Best we go help them.” Queen Bee says, giving a wink to Paon. She takes a running start and does a flawless jump up onto a nearby ledge and then onto the roof.  
“Oh.. uh-right.” He says holding his hand out, feeling his fan fly back into his hand. He gets back onto the roof and surveys the area, seeing Queen Bee, Volpina and Jade Turtle distracting the akuma whilst Chat Noir and Ladybug are trying to figure out what to do with the bucket. Nathaniel gets an idea after seeing a hose, normally used to hose down the court area of the school. He jumps down, landing in a sloppy but effective roll. He grabs the hose turning it to full blast and using it to shoot water towards Papercut. It hits her on a piece of her dress, causing the paper buckle and get soggy. He sees Chat get inspired by his hose idea. Then he sees Chat Noir use his cataclysm on one of the nearby water pipes causing it to shoot out water at high pressure. He uses his hand to try and aim it towards Ladybug, beginning to fill the bucket. Papercut catches on to their plan and begins to shoot more of her paper in Chat’s direction. He moves out of the way seeing the paper projectiles instantly disintegrate in the jet of water.  
Nathaniel uses the opportunity to try and distract the villainess who seems to be overwhelmed at this point against 6 heroes. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ladybug throw the bucket up into the sky at just the perfect height for Chat Noir to hit it with his baton towards the villainess splashing her with the water. She falls out of the air onto the roof of the school. She drops her notebook in the process.  
As soon as the notebook started to fall, Nathaniel feels time slow down with his vision going monochromatic. He sees everything freeze to almost a standstill. This was something he had never experienced, it felt surreal. He looks around seeing Jade Turtle’s shield and the falling notebook highlighted in a bright blue. He had seen videos of Volpina using Jade Turtle’s shield as a springboard and figures out what to do next. He runs towards Jade Turtle yelling to him,  
“Jade! Shield!” This catches his attention and he gets in the rehearsed crouch. As soon as Jade Turtle feels Paon land on the shield he launches Paon into the air, giving him just the right height. He throws his fan into the notebook stabbing it into the wall next to Ladybug. A small black butterfly flies out of the notebook. With perfect aim, Ladybug captures and ‘De-evilizes’ the butterfly, making it perfectly harmless.  
After summoning his war fan back, Nathaniel decides it was a good time to make an exit. Just as he is beginning to walk away he hears,  
“Hey wait!” Nathaniel turns around seeing all 5 of the heroes standing behind him. He heard Queen Bee say,  
“Who are you?” Nathaniel thinks for a second before saying,  
“You may call me, Le Paon Bleu.” He gives them a wink before jumping back into the school grounds running towards the nearby janitor’s closet. He transforms back into regular Nathaniel. He took a breath realizing what had just transpired. He had helped all 5 of Paris’ best. He was the new superhero on the block. He readjusted himself and sneakily opens the door, looking out into the hall seeing that the coast was clear. He immediately ducks back into class hoping Ms. Bustier wouldn't see him. He hears,  
“And just where were you? ” Nathaniel turns to Ms. Bustier and responds with,  
“I uhmm needed to use the bathroom, but when I-I was walking back that crazy lady attacked, so I hid in the uh janitor’s closet. Sorry if I worried you..” he says making sure to use his more shy voice hoping to get a bit of a scared tone to sell the lie. Just then Nino and Adrien walk in together, then Alya, Marinette and Chloé. Bustier says,  
“Let me guess, all of you were in the bathroom?” Alya responded with,  
“I wanted to film the fight for my blog. I can't miss the action, I have a fan base who relies on it.” Chloe responded with,  
“Me and this... thing,” (referring to Marinette) “went to the locker room, I had forgotten my favorite pen and was in need of my brush. This hair is only brushed with the finest.” she says, whipping out a silver diamond encrusted pen and a black hair brush. Marinette simply nodded with a nervous smile, agreeing with her.  
“Nino and I went to hide in the library. We figured it was safest.” Adrien said. Ms. Bustier gave all 6 a rather suspicious look, but said,  
“Alright alright, back to your seats, we will-” Just then the bell rang signaling their next class. “Alright, I want those study guides filled out for tomorrow's exam. Have a nice day everyone.” and with that all of Ms. Bustier's class filed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add chapters later in the future, but for now this will stay a one-shot


End file.
